Natural objects, such as a tree or a heavy rock, can be used as a ground anchor to station movable objects. However, naturally occurring ground anchors are not always available when and/or where they are required. In addition, naturally occurring ground anchors are not always sufficient, particularly when a strong anchoring point is needed and a simple stake driven into the ground is insufficient. Some existing ground anchoring systems feature multiple pickets or stakes, particularly those that involve each stake being secured to the next stake by a stake tie or a rigid bar.
The conventional ground anchoring systems share common drawbacks in design. First, the parts of the ground anchoring systems are separable, with each stake being secured to the next stake by a stake tie. Second, the ground anchoring systems require multiple steps and separate treatment for the separate parts which must be placed, driven and tensioned separately to achieve the desired anchoring effect. Third, the process to engage the ground anchoring systems is very time consuming given that each stake is individually placed, driven and secured into the ground by a series of steps and adjustment of independent parts.
Other existing ground anchoring systems have a plate with holes, through which spikes are driven to join and secure the plate to the ground. An anchoring mount is provided on the plate for attaching a rope or cable. These ground anchoring systems share common drawbacks as well. First, the anchoring systems generally use tapered spikes, extending outwardly from top to bottom. These spikes provide only limited resistance to movement once driven into the ground. If pulled hard enough, these spikes have a tendency to move as they plow through the ground and, thereby weaken their anchorage to the ground. Second, the retention capability provided by these anchoring systems is directly proportional to the number of spikes used and correspondingly, the size of the plate. Thus, if a large retention capability is needed, the only option available is to use more spikes, which correspondingly would require a larger anchoring plate in order to accommodate the spikes.
Furthermore, existing anchoring systems are heavy and cumbersome, especially those intended to provide significant retention capability with the ground. A problem with such anchoring systems is that they require the user to grip a planar surface, that is the anchor plate, and, thus, the edges of the planar surface when carrying or holding the anchoring plate are pressed into the user's palm, leaving their fingers to pass through the picket receiving aperture to achieve a proper grip. While such a requirement may not seem too burdensome, the user may also be carrying other items in his hand and may be required to squeeze tightly to hold such items, causing the edges of the anchoring plate to press into his hand. In addition, some anchor plates are quite large and may require tight handling simply due to their length and weight.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.